


pale pale pink

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Gender Identity, Gender Play, Genderfluid Character, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Well, he always looks pretty but right now, standing in their bedroom with a pink nightie and pink panties and stockings on, Tao looks like…something else.“Ah,” Junmyeon says, standing in the door and towel drying his hair. “There's my sweet girl.”





	pale pale pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> Regarding the feminization tag: I don't particularly like that tag because I feel like it implies a cis dude being feminized for kink purposes and this is more...Tao's gender fluidness being explored and validated. I just wasn't sure how to tag it. Maybe gender play is better. Either way, there is sexual role play wherein Junmyeon refers to Tao as a girl and all that entails.
> 
> Warning: The gender stuff in this is all light and happy feels and all about Junmyeon being loving and accepting BUT if you have difficulty reading about gender exploration or think you might get triggered/get dysphoria from this, please skip this one. Take care of yourself! I love you! You are valid as fuck!

Tao gets the package the day before Junmyeon is scheduled to arrive back. He opens the box and a soft gasp escapes his lips as he lets the delicate lace slip through his fingers. Tao’s not sure how Junmyeon figured it out, but he guesses he shouldn’t be surprised, because that's what he does. He always knows exactly what Tao needs, always takes care of him in a way no one ever has before. Sometimes, he knows what Tao needs before Tao himself even knows. 

There’s a few other things in the box, pink and pretty and exactly what Tao would've picked out for himself if he’d been the one shopping, and there’s a note in the bottom underneath it all. Tao picks it up and takes it over to the couch, pulling his feet up under himself and smiling as he reads Junmyeon’s scribbly handwriting.

_ Taozi -- _

 

_ I hope you like your gift. I would like for you to try everything on as soon as you get it, just to make sure everything fits. Don’t send me any pictures though, I want to be surprised the first time I see you in it. I’ve missed you so much, baby. See you soon.  _

 

_ \-- JM _

  
  


: : :

  
  


When Junmyeon arrives home the next day, he scoops Tao into his arms and kisses him and kisses him and when Tao starts to cry, Junmyeon kisses away those too. He always fights the urge to tell Tao how pretty he is when he cries, but it’s true. Tao is open with his feelings in a way Junmyeon never learned to be. It’s just who Tao is. He can’t help but to bare his heart and soul to everyone, unapologetically emotional in everything that he does. 

“I missed you,” Tao says, nuzzling the underside of Junmyeon’s jaw, peppering kisses all over his throat, fingers going for the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt.

“I missed you too,” Junmyeon smiles, gently taking Tao’s hands away from his shirt. “But I smell like an airport, so I need to grab a shower first.”

Tao huffs and Junmyeon just smiles, lifting one hand to stroke his cheek. It’s probably ridiculous that he can still be so affected by how gorgeous Tao is, that his delicate, ethereal beauty can still take Junmyeon’s breath away, but if it is he doesn’t care. Tao will always be the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Can I come?” Tao asks, rolling Junmyeon’s tie between his fingers, and Junmyeon just chuckles.

“Actually,” he says, stroking the delicate, sharp curve of Tao’s cheekbone. “Why doesn’t my princess go get pretty for me?”

Tao’s eyes  _ sparkle _ at that, coloring blooming under the blush he’s already wearing, and god, Junmyeon almost doesn’t want to wait, wants to spread Tao out on the couch and slide his cock into him and fuck him so slow they both go fucking crazy from it before he even puts his bags away.

“Okay,” Tao sighs, but he's smiling and Junmyeon can’t help but to grin back. Tao can be infectious like that, so open with his emotions that he sometimes spills them onto anyone who’s near him.

It had frightened Junmyeon at first, the way Tao seemed to be able to manipulate people’s emotions without even trying to. Junmyeon wasn’t used to being so open and earnest about everything. He wasn't used to talking so much. He wasn't used to  _ feeling  _ so much.

It took him a shamefully long time to realize that he wasn’t being manipulated -- he was falling in love.

“Okay?” He smiles at Tao, then leans in and kisses the bridge of his nose before going to get in the shower.

  
  


: : : 

  
  


Tao pulls the panties on first. Silky, smooth, a pretty, pale pink. Then the stockings, the ones that go up right above his knees, pretty pink bows at the top. The nightie is mostly sheer with pink satin accents around the edges and it's a little too small, just barely reaching the top of Tao's panties, but he's pretty sure Junmyeon ordered that size on purpose because when Tao looks at himself in the mirror he has to cover his mouth to suppress a gasp. God, he looks  _ pretty.  _

Well, he always looks pretty but right now, standing in their bedroom with a pink nightie and pink panties and stockings on, Tao looks like…something else.

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, standing in the door and towel drying his hair. “There's my sweet girl.”

And God. _ God. _

That's it. That's - - that's what he looks like. He looks like a sweet, pretty  _ girl _ . He looks the way that he feels on the inside sometimes, soft and delicate and feminine.

“Baby,” Junmyeon says, walking over to him and brushing away a tear from Tao's cheek. “Please don't cry. You look so beautiful.”

“I know,” Tao says, smiling through the tears in his eyes. “I - - thank you.”

“Shhh,” Junmyeon says, wrapping his arms around Tao and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You don't have to thank me for anything. You're my princess.”

Tao shudders, warmth flickering low in his belly, and he presses his mouth to Junmyeon's warm skin, kissing his way up the column of his throat and Junmyeon lets out a low rumble and swiftly sweeps Tao off his feet, then carries him over to the bed and drops him there.

Tao splays his thighs open and Junmyeon lets out another low, hungry sound, kneeling down in front of the bed and staring at Tao like he wants to eat him alive.

“Please, Daddy,” Tao whispers, meeting Junmyeon's eyes, and surrenders completely. 

  
  


: : :

  
  


It isn't difficult to figure out that Tao prefers more feminine things over masculine, whether it's clothing or makeup or home decor. It's just another one of the things Tao is unashamed of, proud of, even. He has a strong personality and he refuses to let anyone put out his flame. It's just one of many things that had made Junmyeon fall so hard. 

What's harder to understand for some people is that sometimes, Tao doesn't just want feminine things. He doesn't just want to dress like a girl or decorate his room like a girl would, he wants to  _ be  _ a girl. No - - that not exactly it either. It’s complicated, but Junmyeon thinks he's finally figured it out. He isn't sure when he realized it exactly, but one morning he was watching Tao doing yoga in their loft and everything just sort of clicked into place for him.

There were days Tao was simply a man who loved his body and his muscles and all the definition and sharpness that came with it, but then there were days where he would wake up feeling softer, wanting to wrap himself in pretty, silky things and cover his face in makeup and wear tiaras and high heels. Sometimes it could even shift with his mood. As with moar things, Tao could not be shoved into a predetermined box. He was unique, ever-evolving, his gender just as fluid as the rest of him, and it suited him perfectly. 

What had finally helped Junmyeon make the decision and led him to the lingerie store to buy Tao's gift was a conversation they had while he was out of town. They were on the phone together while Tao was shopping and Tao made a petty comment about a woman who had apparently taken the last bottle of nail polish he wanted.

“Whatever,” he'd muttered into the phone. “Her ass looked huge in that dress anyway.”

Junmyeon had just laughed. Tao was always so cute when he got catty. Then, not thinking about it, said, “I bet you'd look way better in it anyway, sweetheart.”

For a long moment, Tao went completely silent on him and Junmyeon was afraid he'd overstepped. Maybe Tao wasn't ready to have this particular conversation. Maybe this wasn't something he wanted to share with him yet, despite how much the thought of that hurt because that would mean that. Tao wasn't comfortable with him.

When Tao finally responded, it was like something had changed in him. Shifted.

“You think so?” He asked and he sounded so different from his usual, confident self. He sounded shy, demure. “You don't even know what it looks like.”

“I don't need to,” Junmyeon said. “Besides, I've got a good imagination.”

“What,” Tao stammered. “What are you imagining?”

The conversation devolved quickly from there, from a conversation that was appropriate to have in public to one that was decidedly not.

“Something pretty,” Junmyeon told him. “Girly. Pink?”

A beat, then Tao breathing out, “Yeah.”

“With cherries all over it, I think,” he said. “Of course, we'd have to get you some cute little Mary Jane's to go with it. And…”

“And?”

“Well, you can't very well wear your shorts under such a short dress,” Junmyeon hummed. “And there's no way I'm letting you out in public with nothing on underneath.”

“ _ Oh.” _

“So, I suppose we'll just have to get you some cute little panties to wear under your pretty dress, hm?”

After that, Tao made it home and the conversation quickly degenerated from simply inappropriate to complete filth, Junmyeon describing in great detail how he'd bend Tao over every surface in their loft in his pretty, pretty dress, panties twisted up around his ankles. They both came so quick it was almost embarrassing.

They had never gotten around to talking about it though, so Junmyeon hadn't been entirely sure how Tao was going to react to the gift he'd sent him.

But then Tao calls him  _ daddy,  _ his long, gorgeous legs spread wide for him and Junmyeon knows he made the right choice.

  
  


: : :

  
  


Junmyeon kisses the inside of Tao's thigh and Tao shudders like he's never been touched before. His entire body feels like it's buzzing, on edge. It's anticipation, Tao realizes. He doesn't know why, but he's nervous. 

“Shh, princess,” Junmyeon murmurs between his thighs. “I've got you. We're going to go slow, I promise. Okay?”

It's ridiculous, Tao thinks. He's been fucked within an inch of his life in this very bed. He's choked on Junmyeon's cock so hard and taken it so far down his throat he  _ cried _ . He's the farthest thing from a blushing virgin that he could be, but for some reason that's exactly how he feels right now. And even more, somehow Junmyeon can tell. He's doing the same thing he always does, intuiting exactly what Tao needs, looking out for him, taking care of him.

When Junmyeon slides his hand over Tao's cock, over the front of the panties Junmyeon picked out for him  _ (I'm sure your girlfriend will love them, Mr. Kim), _ Tao's hips buck off the bed and he whines, wanting more.

“Mmm naughty girl,” Junmyeon says, finding the slick spot on the front of the panties where Tao has been leaking ever since he put them on. “Already so wet for me.”

Tao _whimpers_ and squirms, desperate for more contact.

“Thought you wanted to go slow,” Junmyeon teases, running his hands up and down Tao's smooth thighs.

“No,” Tao says. “P-please.”

“Please what, princess?” Junmyeon asks sweetly and Tao  _ keens _ at the name, too turned on and full of big bright feelings in his chest to be frustrated. Plus, Tao can tell Junmyeon isn't trying to tease, not really. He's trying to make sure that this is okay, that Tao is okay with this.

And god, he  _ is _ . He's so okay he's losing his damn mind.

“Put your mouth on me,” Tao whines and Junmyeon chuckles and shakes his head.

“Try again.” Then he leans down and licks a wet stripe up in the inside of Tao's thigh.

“Please, Daddy,” Tao gasps as he writhes on the sheets.

“Mmm,” Junmyeon hums, sliding his hands up Tao's hips and hooking his thumbs into the panties. “Well, since you asked so sweetly.”

He slides the panties off and Tao's dick slaps wetly against his stomach, hard and throbbing. The hem of the nightie brushes over the head when Junmyeon makes him lift up so he can put a pillow under his hips and Tao gasps at the sensation, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Then Junmyeon shifts around so that he can lie on the bed in front of him, spreads Tao open, and makes another rumbling, hungry noise in his throat.

“Been thinking about eating this pussy all day,” he murmurs and Tao lets out a loud, shameless moan as Junmyeon presses a hot, wet kiss to his hole, then starts licking around the rim, lapping at it, getting him so, so wet.  _ Just like a girl,  _ Tao thinks, and his cock twitches and leaks all over his stomach. 

  
  


: : : 

  
  


Junmyeon really has been thinking about this all day. 

He licks up Tao’s crease, teases Tao's hole with little flicks of the tip of his tongue the way he'd tongue a clit. Apparently Tao enjoys it because Junmyeon has to hold his hips down to keep him from squirming and writhing away from him.

“ _ Yes, yes, oh fuck _ ,” Tao's gasps and moans above Junmyeon’s head. He sounds so good, so pretty, that Junmyeon wants to shove his tongue into that tight ring of muscles and fuck him with it until he screams, but - -

Junmyeon’s sits back onto his knees and drags the back of his hand over his face.

“Princess,” he says, caressing the irresistibly sexy curve where Tao's ass meets his upper thigh. “Up, please. Come sit on Daddy’s face.”

Tao muffles a whimper into his pillow, then they shift around on the bed, Junmyeon lying up next to the headboard so Tao can straddle his face and hold onto it for leverage. They've never done it this way before and Junmyeon has no idea why. It's perfect. He loves just being surrounded by the taste and scent of Tao. He loves when it starts feeling so good that Tao starts rocking back, fucking himself on Junmyeon’s tongue, grinding against his face.

“Daddy, Daddy, yes,” Tao moans, a litany of filth as Junmyeon curls his tongue inside of him, hands on Tao's hips, bringing him even closer so he can bury his tongue as deep as he can. He's messy about it too, wants Tao so wet he's dripping, wants to be able to ease his cock into him, imagining it's Tao’s hot, slick pussy tight around him. “Oh  _ god,  _ feels so good, don't stop, Daddy, please, please,  _ fuck _ \- -”

Then, suddenly, Junmyeon feels Tao's muscles clench and pulse around his tongue as he tosses his head back and screams, coming without so much as touching his cock. And god, if that's not the hottest thing he's ever seen. That and the way Tao is just riding his face now as the orgasm rocks through him, chasing the pleasure, greedy for it, so lost in the feeling he's essentially fucking Junmyeon's face until he can't take anymore, and then with shaky arms and legs, rolls off of him.

  
  


: : : 

  
  


“Baby,” Junmyeon murmurs, kissing his way up Tao's chest, sucking kisses and bruises onto his throat. “God, Taozi. Let me fuck you, baby. Please, Princess. I need to be inside you. You're making me so crazy.”

Tao's only seen Junmyeon like this a handful of times, usually only when he's been gone weeks at a time and Tao's been sending him naughty pictures while he was in conferences all day. This trip was only a few days, but the desperation is the same, the frantic need, like if he has to wait one second longer to get inside of Tao he's going to actually go mad.

Tao doesn't have to say anything; they know each other’s body's well enough by now. As soon as he wraps his legs around Junmyeon, Junmyeon lifts his hips up and thrusts inside of him, stealing the air from Tao's lungs.

Tao isn't sure who moans louder.

“ _ Oh,”  _ Junmyeon groans, rolling his hips and grinding his cock against Tao's prostate. “You feel so  _ good _ , baby.”

Tao moans and buries his hands in Junmyeon's hair, bringing him down for a rough, heated kiss.

“You like Daddy's cock, princess?” Junmyeon murmurs next to Tao's ear. “Does it feel good in your tight little pussy? Did I get you wet enough?”

Tao shudders, his cock filling and hardening again so fast it makes him lightheaded. He can't believe the filth that's coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth. He can't believe he's saying what he's saying, that he seems just as into this as Tao is. It feels like a dream.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tao moans. “Feels so fucking good. Your cock feels so big and hard in me.”

“Mmm, princess, you made me that way. Fucking yourself on my tongue, coming just from my mouth and nothing else - - “

Junmyeon captures Tao's mouth in the middle of his sentence, kisses him deep and hard as he slams into him just as hard, just as hungry and desperate and passionate. Then slips his hands under Tao's back and lifts him up, sits back on his knees and pulls Tao into his lap.

Tao wraps his arms around Junmyeon, kissing sloppily and open mouthed as Junmyeon drives into him again and again. Then, Junmyeon abruptly grabs Tao's face between his hands and presses their foreheads together.

“Princess,” he groans and Tao answers  _ please,  _ and Junmyeon comes apart. He wraps his arms around Tao and holds onto him like a lifeline as he comes, muttering filth and sweetness and promises into Tao's hair as he spills inside of him.

Then, ever the gentleman, manages to wrap his hand around Tao and after a few, erratic strokes has Tao arching his back and coming again so hard he nearly passes out.

  
  


: : :

  
  


In the morning, while Tao sits at the table, one leg pulled under him while he bites into a piece of cantaloupe, Junmyeon comes up to him, a small box in his hands. 

“Another present?” Tao asks, dabbing the juice from the melon from the corner of his mouth with his napkin, and Junmyeon nods.

“I wanted to be sure before I gave it to you,” he says, then opens the box to show Tao what's inside. Tao gasps and reaches out to touch the pale pink leather of the collar, runs his fingers over the crystals spelling out  _ princess. _

“Put it on me,” Tao says, breathless, and stands up, eyelids fluttering when Junmyeon loops the soft leather around his neck and fastens it, running a finger under the collar to make sure it isn't too tight before turning Tao back around to face him.

“You're all mine now,” he says, heat in his eyes and the promise of everything that Tao has always wanted in his voice.

Tao loops his arms around Junmyeon's neck and presses his face into chest. “You're mine too, right? Nobody else?”

Junmyeon just takes Tao's face in his hands and makes him look at him. “You're my  _ world _ , Taozi,” he says. “Since the moment I saw you. No one else.”

Tao smiles and burrows his face into Junmyeon's shirt eyes already wet with tears. 

Oh,” he says, feeling whole for the first time in his life.  _ Oh. _


End file.
